mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
SupaHam
SupaHam (also known as Supa) is a developer for MCBall. History SupaHam has always been a player or developer on MCBall, ever since the original TDM launch in 2012. He started becoming a developer after "people started demanding updates every so often, which they more than deserved". Since then, he has both played in-game and coded most of MCBall's custom plugins alongside waffletastic, during waffle's tenure as server owner. Since 2014, he has been an active contributor to MCBall, providing a lot of updates. As of 2018, he is working on Blur, an upgrade to MCBall that allows easier implementation of updates and game mechanic changes.Discord Relations 'waffletastic' Supa and waffle had known each other before the launch of MCBall in 2012. Their friendship began on an old survival server and because of that server shutdown, they started the TDM launch in July 2012. Appearance SupaHam is a man who has a red-themed or colored shirt and pants, and a normal face with brownish hair. During games or in the lobby, he is seen with his golden helmet and his Minecon 2015 cape on his back. Controversy Near waffletastic's departure from MCBall, SupaHam was far more popular and active than the owner himself. As a result, many users suggested Supa to become owner of the server. Neither had responded to these suggestions publicly, and Buffowatts became owner after purchasing the server from waffle in 2017. Interview Austinato15 hosted an interview with SupaHam from August 14th, 2015, to August 19th, 2015. Here is the questions that were asked and the answers that were answered. Austinato15: ''How were you introduced to MCBall?'' SupaHam: '''I've known waffletastic ever since before original MCBall, through an old Minecraft Survival server. After the immediate shutdown of that server, we both went our own ways and around June/July 2012 when the original MCBall TDM launched, we started talking more and I enjoyed MCBall till this day. '''Austinato15: ''Ever since the TDM launch in 2012, what is your favorite moment(s) of MCBall?'' SupaHam: '''I think my favourite moment of MCBall all together would have to be my half-discovery of fully hiding player nametags, prior to 1.8. Prior to this discovery, players on mcball had a little empty box as their nametag which gave away their position from behind walls. Then Minecraft 1.8 introduced official support for it which makes it very easy today. '''Austinato15: ''What's your favorite kit?'' SupaHam: '''I think it'll always be Ninja... Easy flag caps for me. Graviteer if I'm going for teamwork. '''Austinato15: ''Even though they're all amazing, who's really your "favorite" staff member? If you're able to, your other favorite as well.'' SupaHam: '''Uhhh.. XORGON XORGON!! The whole staff is great. Though, recently Barms has been doing a great job moderating. He sets a good example with his actions and attitude in handling situations. '''Austinato15: ''Summer 2015 in specific has been very eventful. What is your favorite addition/fix from July - August 2015? Like from the 1.8 Update to the Hub Update.'' SupaHam: '''Particlizing everything to make em look pretty! Though something I'm proud of and is in the works is Blur. Blur is a game framework designed to help make games in Minecraft, useful for developers. Its purpose is to simplify and expand gameplay customizability for us as admins so we can create all kinds of gamemodes in the future. It is not in a functioning state yet, but it is expected to be up and running in a few days. '''Austinato15: ''Oh, what was your favorite fix as to the public?'' SupaHam: '''I don't really have a favourite fix, a fix is a fix to me and it shouldn't have been there. I suppose our latest kit nerfs are kinda going good as well as kit rotations. '''Austinato15: ''If MCBall never existed, what would you be doing now?'' SupaHam: '''I would be working for another Minecraft network. I've devoted so much time already to MCBall, so I'll be sure to see our progress go through. Hopefully we become "The number ONE network in Minecraft". '''Austinato15: ''How did you get your interest in being a dev. on MCBall?'' '''SupaHam: '''It came with time. I originally did it because the community kept on demanding updates every so often, which they more than deserved, and no one was there to provide. So I stood up and implemented changes that I had the time for. Now I'm working on MCBall full time. Trivia *He has contributed to the Faces Of MCBall forum(s). *According to his YouTube channel, his name is Ali Moghnieh. *In the map Wild West, a grave reads: "R.I.P. Supa's Swag." *He's nicknamed the King Of Swag. *Much like waffletastic, he owns his own Twitch channel. It is notably officially spelt as Supaaham. *He was the first Staff member to be interviewed by a Wiki contributor. *His username is pronounced as /Soup-A-Ham/. *His favorite kit is Ninja/Graviteer. *His in-game tag says NPE, which stands for NullPointerException. References Category:Staff